headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Ward
| aliases = Rachel | franchise = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = Survivor | gender = | base of operations = Oceanside Cabin Motor Court The Kingdom Hilltop Colony | associations = Oceansiders Coalition | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = Mimi Kirkland Walking Dead: Swear Avianna Mynhier Walking Dead: The Calm Before }} Rachel Ward is a fictional zombie holocaust survivor and a recurring character featured on The Walking Dead television series on AMC. Originally played by actress Mimi Kirkland, Biography Rachel was a young girl who was a resident at the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court. Little is known about her, save that her parents were likely murdered by the Saviors along with all of the other male members of the Oceanside community. Because of this, Oceanside leader, Natania, enforced strict "stranger danger" protocols, which required all non-residents to be killed on-sight. Rachel and an older woman named Cyndie were combing the beach where they discovered a teddy bear. Cyndie told Rachel that they might be able to repair it. Rachel found a walker half buried in the sand and impaled it with a makeshift spear. She then found another body washed up on the shore and was prepared to stab it when Cyndie stopped her. This was an unconscious Tara Chambler. Rachel was adamant about killing her, but Cyndie stopped her. Later, when Tara was trying to escape from the armed women of Oceanside, Rachel got the drop on her and held her at gunpoint. Natania eventually let Tara leave the community, though she intended on having her killed out in the woods. As she was being escorted out of Oceanside, Rachel spat on the ground in contempt. Tara smiled, said "good-bye" to Rachel and then gave her the finger. Rachel shows a fish to Natania and uses an expletive, which she is reprimanded for. After Rick Grimes and the group set off explosives, Rachel is among the many Oceanside members rounded up in the woods and is seen kicking a walker in the knee to bring it down to her height to be stabbed in the head. When the group leaves with all of Oceanside's guns, she asks Tara if they are going to leave anything. Tara exclaims no and once again gives Rachel the finger. An older Rachel appears at the fair and signs the declaration on behalf of Oceanside, officially forming The Coalition with The Kingdom, Alexandria and Hilltop. Notes & Trivia * * Rachel's surname, Ward, is revealed on her signature on the Coalition charter in "The Calm Before". Appearances # Walking Dead: Swear # Walking Dead: Something They Need # Walking Dead: The Lost and the Plunderers # Walking Dead: Worth # Walking Dead: Wrath # Walking Dead: Warning Signs # Walking Dead: The Obliged # Walking Dead: The Calm Before See also External Links * References